parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legendary Tale of The Man in the Yellow Hat (The Legend of Frosty the Snowman)
The Legendary Tale of Ted the Man in the Yellow Hat is a parody version of The Legend of Frosty the Snowman in Youtube & Google Drive in the future in 2018. It is a sequel of Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat. Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qDmnJvfSBw Plot At the beginning of the story, we see Ted's (Frosty’s) hat escape from a locked chest in an attic, fly out a window, and descend on the picture perfect town of Evergreen. Ted first reveals himself to Zephyr (Tommy Tinkerton), the son of the town’s impossibly upbeat but no-nonsense mayor, Hercules (Mr. Tinkerton). Zephyr dares not to accept Ted’s invitation to play outside, because he’s afraid of disappointing his father. So Ted instead befriends Zephyr’s best friend, Cody (Walter Wader), who shocks everyone, especially his very strict mother, by breaking curfew and flying, sledding, and snowball-fighting with Ted. Cody's/ Richard’s rule-breaking gets all the kids of Evergreen talking, but it greatly upsets Jafar (Principal Pankley), who is even more adamantly opposed to magic than Hercules. Jafar uses the arrival of Ted to sow doubts among the townspeople about Hercules' leadership, and little by little he begins to take over the town. But once magic is stirred up, it isn’t easily contained. One by one, Ted wins over the other kids of Evergreen, including Melody (Sara Simple) (a sharp, independent young princess); Zephyr’s brother, Taran (Charlie Tinkerton); and Young Derek (Sonny), Corneilus (Sully), and Aladdin (Simon Sklarow). Ted befriends each of them through the simple means of believing in them, which inspires them to begin to believe in themselves. Increasingly desperate to deny the existence of Ted and keep Evergreen fun-free, Jafar tricks Cody into helping him lure Ted for some ice-skating fun, then tricks Ted into venturing onto thin ice. Before Cody can save his friend, Ted falls through the ice and melts, and Jafar captures Ted’s hat, which is the key to his magic. As all of this unfolds, Zephyr, who was the first one to whom Ted appeared, has been sitting on the sidelines, watching his best friend, his brother, and his hoped-for sweetheart experiencing adventure and magic in which he could share. But he has held back, even though he yearns to meet Ted, out of loyalty to his dad (because he knows his dad would disapprove of him acknowledging the existence of magic). Everything changes, though, when Zephyr finds a secret room beneath the library, in which he discovers a comic book filled with secrets about Ted. At first, most of the comic book is blank. Each time Zephyr checks it again, new panels appear. Over the course of several scenes, Zephyr learns that Ted’s magic is in his hat; that his dad (Hercules) met Ted when he was a boy, and did believe in magic once upon a time; and that Jafar, a childhood friend of his father’s, took Ted’s hat and hid it away in an attic (the same attic from which the hat escaped at the beginning of the story), causing young Hercules to lose his faith in magic. The comic book also reveals to Zephyr what Jafar has just done (with Cody's unwitting help) to recapture Ted. All this time, Zephyr has held back from befriending Ted out of loyalty to his dad, who has always told Zepyhr not to believe in magic. But now Zephyr sees that his dad once believed in magic, too, but was tricked into losing faith. And Zephyr realizes that the most loyal thing he can do is not to hide from magic, but to help his dad rediscover that magic is indeed real. Zephyr explains what’s really going on to Taran, Melody, Cody, and the Sklarow triplets, and leads a daring rescue of Ted’s hat in which all the kids help out. A climactic series of scenes follows in which Jafar tries and fails to recapture the hat, then tries to deter the townspeople (including Hercules) from going into the woods to see what all the ruckus and noise are about. But Hercules refuses to be deterred, and Zephyr is able to reintroduce his dad to the old friend, who Hercules had long since stopped believing in. Meanwhile, the other parents are confused and angry: why are their kids out at night? And can this magical snowman they’ve been hearing about be real after all? Jafar tries to stir them up to regain control of the situation, but Cody breaks the spell by throwing a snowball at Jafar. And one by one, the other kids and parents join in, until the town of Evergreen, which had forgotten how to have fun, gives itself over joyously to a “''snowball-fighting, horseplaying, lark of a good time''.” A brief epilogue shows us Evergreen transformed—with Hercules doing new tricks, Taran playing sword fighting, Zephyr ringing Quasimodo's La Fidèle, and Melody swimming in the sea. All along, the story has been narrated (à la “''Our Town''”) by a warm, wise, seemingly omniscient old man who appears periodically and comments on the events unfolding in Evergreen. In the final scene of the movie, the narrator reveals that he is Zephyr, all grown up and now married to Marina (Melody/ old Sara Simple); and he has been telling us his own story. Casts Geppetto (Pinocchio) as The Narrator/ Old Tommy Tinkerton ("Thomas") Ted Shackleford (Curious George) as Frosty the Snowman Zepyhr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Tommy Tinkerton Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Charlie Tinkerton Hercules (himself) as Mr. Tinkerton Chuckie Finster (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) as Young Mr. Tinkerton Lickboat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Professor Hinkle the Magician Odette (The Swan Princess) as Mrs. Tinkerton Blue (Blue's Clues) as Tommy and Charlie's Dog Phil (Hercules) as The Paperboy Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Sara Simple Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Simple Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts) as Mr. Simple Jafar (Aladdin) as Principal Pankley Ash (Pokemon) as Young Principal Pankley Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Walter Wader Jasmine (Aladdin: The Movie) as Mrs. Wader Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Mr. Wader Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mr. Skarlow Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mrs. Skarlow Young Derek (The Swan Princess) as Sonny Skarlow Cornelius (Don Bluth's Thumbelina) as Sullivian Skarlow Aladdin (Aladdin the Series) as Simon Skarlow Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Old Sara Simple Characters Ted.png|Ted Shackleford as Frosty the Snowman Melody.png|Melody as Sara Simple Cody (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Cody as Walter Wader Jafar in Aladdin.jpg|Jafar as Principal Pankley Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Mr. Tinkerton Odette in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Odette as Mrs. Tinkerton Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida as Miss Sharpey Vanessa-Pin.png|Vanessa as Mrs. Simple (Sara Simple's mother) Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Mrs. Wader (Walter Wader's mother) Aladdin in Hercules.jpg|Aladdin as Simon Skarlow Young Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Young Derek as Sonny Skarlow Taran.jpg|Taran as Charlie Tinkerton (Tommy Tinkerton's brother) Chuckie Finster in Rugrats In Paris.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Young Mr. Tinkerton Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg|Ash as Young Principal Pankley Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Mr. Skarlow Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Mrs. Skarlow Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as The Narrator/ Old Tommy Tinkerton ("Thomas") Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:Frosty the Snowman Movie Spoofs Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Musical Characters Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas